Se solo mio
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Una noche como cualquier otra Zero refexiona acerca de sus sentimientos, pero alguien le ha dicho q no es bueno pensar en voz alta, Kaname lo escucha q pasara esa noche...


Linne dice; hola a todas Linne sabe q deberia de actualizar sus fics pero ya casi estan solo faltan los ultimos detalle y la proxima semana (xq se quedo sin saldo en el modem y ho se le vence lo q le queda) traera las actualizaciones de "Los Vampiros Niñeros" y "Educacion Familiar" pero mientras tanto aquí les trae un regalo a esas bellas chicas que la apoyan ya sea comentando o simplemente leyendo, también a esa lindas chicas que a pesar de desaparecer durante un buen rato aun así la siguieron leyendo a pesar de todo… eh aquí un regalo de Linne para ustedes… más abajo nos leeremos… mientras tanto…

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes le pertenece a Linne… a Linne solo le pertenece la trama la cual salió una noche que estaba aburrida… así que por favor no demanden a Linne por utilizar los personajes de Matsuri Hino… pero al final Hino-sensei tiene la culpa por no poner yaoi entre Kana-chan y Zero-chan… en fin a leer…

P.d: Perdonen el Ooc… hoy si a leer…

* * *

><p><strong>Se solo mío<strong>

Era un sentimiento extraño desde hace un tiempo lo venia experimentando cada vez que lo veía: primero su corazón se detenía momentáneamente para rápidamente empezar a palpitar a mil por hora, si eso no era suficiente sus manos empezaban a transpirar y juraría que unos murciélagos iniciaban a danzar en su estomago.

Esto sucedía cada vez que se encontraba con él, y para el colmo de males al parecer él se había dado cuenta pues cada vez que se encontraban le lanzaba una sonrisa devastadora.

- Para de una maldita vez Kiryu Zero desde cuando piensas que esa maldita sonrisa es devastadora – se reclamo a sí mismo el prefecto de la academia Cross – deja de pensar en él de una puñetera vez, es solo Kuran de quien hablamos – desde hacía un tiempo venia sintiendo estos extraños síntomas cada vez que miraba al arrogante vampiro de sangre pura – pero es que sus ojos son tan llamativo y su maldito cabello se ve tan sedoso y suave… no pero qué diablos estoy pensando ese maldito de Kuran tiene la culpa…. Si eso es, el desgraciado hijo de… me hizo algo eso es lo que pasa – Zero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta – el maldito de Kuran tiene la culpa –

- Y ahora que te he hecho Kiryu-kun – pregunto a su espalda la voz inconfundible de Kuran Kaname

- Kuran! – Exclamo sobresaltado el cazador – que mierda haces aquí –

- Como siempre tan fluido vocabulario Kiryu –

- No me jodas, si buscas al director no se encuentra – después de que se recobro del susto se dio cuenta de que los síntomas habían reaparecido

- Tranquilo Kiryu que no es esa mi intención, no por el momento, y no busco al director de echo te buscaba a ti – comento Kaname sin dejar de ver a Zero

Zero se puso aun más nervioso si se podía, le dio la espalda a Kaname, en ese momento se encontraban en el patio de la casa del director la luna se veía en lo alto y solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento pues a esa hora nadie se acercaba a este lugar.

- Que quieres de mi Kuran – pregunto Zero sin voltear a verlo

- La pregunta correcta seria que no quiero de ti Kiryu – Kaname se acerco un poco más al cazador sin verle el rostro aun – pues sería más fácil describirlo: nada ya que quiero todo -

Zero agradeció estar dándole la espalda a Kuran porque juraba por su amada Blody Rose que es ese momento se encontraba mas rojo que un tomate.

- Kuran no tengo tiempo que perder, así que agradecería me dijeras que quieres – Zero sentía la presencia de Kaname cada vez más cerca

- Sabes me llevo tiempo decidirme – empezó a hablar Kaname mientras se para más cerca de él – pero hoy Takuma dijo algo que hizo que me decidiera – Kaname le daba muchas vueltas al asunto

- De qué diablos estás hablando Kuran –

- Sabes Zero – dijo utilizando por primera vez su nombre y haciendo que Zero se sonrojara mas y su corazón palpitara más rápido si eso era posible – tienes muchos fans en la clase nocturna – ante lo revelado Zero volteo a verlo sorprendido – ja si aunque no lo creas – dijo riendo al ver la expresión de Zero – y según tengo entendido un par de fans se te piensan declarar es esta semana – le dijo sorpresivamente serio

- ¿Eh? ¿Gracias por advertirme? – le dijo Zero con duda pues aun no entendía a que iba toda es platica

- No es nada de echo si estoy aquí es porque no quería que se me adelantaran –

-¿Eh? – Zero entendía menos pero sabía que su corazón había entendido mas su mente decía que no

- Así de fácil no quiero que se me adelanten – Kaname se acerco lo suficiente a Zero como para tomarlo por la cintura y acercarse a su rostro.

Llevo una de sus manos al rostro del peli plateado que estaba totalmente asombrado e impactado, la otra mano quedo en la cintura de Zero. Acaricio tiernamente su rostro antes de acercarse poco a poco a él.

- ¿Sabes porque no quiero que se me adelanten? – pregunto en susurros el castaño mientras se deleitaba con el suave aroma de Zero

- No – respondió Zero aun atolondrado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo ahí

- Simple… porque eres mío y no quiero que nadie se acerque a lo que es mío – le contesto Kaname antes de acortar el pequeño espacio que lo separaba de esos labios que tanto ha anhelado.

Sólo bastó con acercarse unos milímetros para que sus labios se encontraran de lleno. Kaname besó a Zero muy despacio y al principio el ex humano se quedó inmóvil mientras una mirada imposible de leer se disparaba en sus ojos. Por un momento, el castaño pensó que se iba a alejar o incluso que iba a tratar de darle un golpe pero, en cambio, los labios tibios debajo de los suyos respondieron; con vacilación y muy lentamente, pero respondieron sin lugar a dudas.

Kaname era el ser más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, Zero no se quedaba atrás muy lentamente llevo sus brazos al cuello de sangre pura y se aferro a él como queriendo estar seguro de que ahí se encontraba. El beso era suave sin prisas muy dulce para ambos, al ser su primer beso querían que fuera especial, ambos concordaban en eso sin siquiera saberlo.

Muy lentamente se separaron sin soltarse del todo, los brazos de Zero seguían sobre los hombros de Kaname mientras jugaba con el cabello chocolate de este, mientras tanto Kaname seguía acariciando el rostro de Zero y con su otra mano seguía aferrado a la cintura de Zero. Ambos se miraban a los ojos y no había necesidad de palabras con la mirada se transmitían todos sus sentimientos, pero aun así Kaname necesitaba sentirse totalmente seguro de esto por eso hizo una pregunta realmente necesaria y muy importante…

- Zero ¿quisieras salir conmigo? Ya sabes como pareja – una tierna sonrisa surco su rostro mientras miraba como Zero se sonrojaba

- Te refieres como… etto… ¿novios? – Zero se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza

- Aja… y ¿Qué dices? – le pregunto mientras hacía que levantara el rostro

- Si, Kaname – dijo muy bajito

- Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo mientras sonreía verdaderamente, se acerco a él y lo beso de nueva cuenta, pronto descubrió que se volvería adicto al cazador

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, atrás de unos arbustos para ser exactos.

- Ves te lo dije – dijo una chica castaña – te lo dije Takuma-sempai para que un seme actué debe sentir que su uke se ve en peligro gracias a otros posibles semes –

- Tenias toda la razón Yuuki-chan ya veo porque no había funcionado cuando Rima y Ruka insinuaron que ellas y otras amigas se le declararían a Kiryu-kun – le dijo el rubio

- Claro al Zero tener toda la pinta de uke, Kaname Onii-sama no creería tener rival alguno, pero al mencionar que otros chicos estaban interesado en el… aquí lo tienes – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

- Nunca dudare de ti nuevamente – comento Takuma

- Oigan háganse a un lado que no dejan ver – le dijo un peli plateado detrás de ellos –

- Tranquilo Ichi todo salió de acuerdo al plan – le comento Takuma mientras lo dejaba pasar sin antes darle un leve beso en los labio

- ¿En serio? – Ichiru vio hacia donde su hermano gemelo se encontraba siendo abrazado por el líder de los vampiros – me alegro – dijo suspirando

- Que ¿dudaban de mi plan? – les cuestiono Yuuki

- Para nada – contesto Rima detrás de ellos mientras comía un pocky junto a Senri – pero es mejor verlo con nuestros propios ojos –

- Bua sí que son malos dudaban de mi – Yuuki tenía unas graciosas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

- Tranquila Yuuki-sama ya sabes cómo son todos – la tranquilizo Seiren

- Bueno al fin Kaname-sama esta con Kiryu-kun… que bueno, que sean felices, ¿ya me puedo ir? – dijo Akatsuki quien no quería estar ahí mas fue arrastrado por su primo hasta ese lugar

- Bua Akatsuki que ¿no te alegras por Kaname-sama? – le pregunto su aniñado primo

- Si me alegro por ellos pero en este momento tengo ganas de hacer otras cosas en otro lado con otra persona – le dijo mientras le sonreía

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? Acaso ¿me engañas? – lagrimas se podían observar cerca y un llanto se avecinaba

- ¿Qué? No para nada de hecho con quien quiero estar es contigo, en mi cama y créeme que lo que menos haremos será dormir – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente. Hanabusa solo se sonrojo, se separo de su primo y dijo:

- Muy bien nosotros nos vamos ahí me cuentan que paso y no se vayan a comer mi pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña que deje en el refrigerador – en un parpadeo desparecieron del lugar dejando a todos los presentes sonrojados y con la boca abierta

- ¿Eh? – Yuuki vio a todos los presentes - ¿Qué van a hacer en su cama que no sea dormir? – les pregunto con duda en los ojos, todos cayeron cómicamente mientras gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro

- Estudiar – le respondió Ichiru a su inocente amiga

- Ahh – contesto ella sonriendo

- Etto Ichiru –lo llamo Takuma

- ¿Qué sucede Takuma? – Ichiru se volteo hacia su novio

- Te parece si vamos a estudiar nosotros también – le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de arrastrarlo con él hacia el dormitorio de la Luna

- Y ya se fueron – dijo Senri

- Etto pero ellos… no tienen clases juntos – dijo inocentemente Yuuki

- Eso no importa – le contesto Ruka – a veces eres tan inocente – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para retirarse del lugar – vamos Rima, Senri, Seiren los invito a comer pastel de chocolate con fresas y piña –

Así fue como se retiraron todos del lugar dejando atrás a los nuevos amantes quienes se demostraban su amor y cariño.

- Sabes – le dijo Zero a Kaname – siento como si alguien nos estuviera viendo

- Solo es tu imaginación – le respondió Kaname antes de besarlo nuevamente

Desde el segundo piso de la residencia Cross, Kaien Cross agradecía a todos los dioses el no haber ido a esa reunión que tenia con el consejo de cazadores después vería como zafarse de la regañada segura que le daría Yagari pero el haber visto como su querido hijo Zero y Kaname-kun al fin estaban juntos valía eso y más y no digamos el haber podido grabarlo todo con su nueva cámara de video que tenia incorporado la visión nocturna y además tenia excelente calidad de grabación. Bien había dicho su horóscopo "no salgas fuera el día de hoy pues cosas excelentes pasaran a tu alrededor" seguiría los consejos de su horóscopo más seguido.

Mientras tanto afuera Kaname se llevaba de la mano a Zero a un lugar más como para estar mientras le susurraba tiernamente al oído

- Se solo mío Kiryu Zero –

¿Fin?

* * *

><p>Y aquí les dejo otra locura salida de mi cabeza jeje ustedes ya decidirán si quieren comentar o no pero desde ya les agradezco el tomarse un poco de su tiempo el leer…. Y pos agradecer enormemente si deciden comentar… un comentario es siempre bien recibido ya sea bueno o malo aunque mejor si es bueno.<p>

Les cuento que esto iba a ser un drabble de 500 palabras… pero he descubierto que no soy buena para ellos jejeje… al final salió esto espero les guste y gracias por llegar hasta acá leyéndome… se les quiere un montón y se les manda muchos abrazos de parte de mi, mi otro yo, Popo-chan (mi oso de peluche lila) y de Sr. Bolita Pft (mi elefante de peluche redondito y azul)

Nos vemos y nos leemos en otra desventura mía

Kisu… Sayonara

Linne-`Malfoy o Linne Byachirus


End file.
